Harry Potter and the five Warriors
by Buffy Summers1
Summary: Sequal to Harry Potter and the Phoenix child. The seventh year of Hogwarts... detailing the final solution behind katherine's spotted past, developing romances and new and old rules of characters shall be broken....
1. Encounter with the Dursleys

**Harry Potter and the Five Warriors**

_Chapter 1 – Encounter with the Dursley's_

Two week into the holidays and the boys were bored Hermione and Katherine were unavailable, leaving Ron and Harry to entertain themselves, however it seems now that they had girlfriends activities with just the two of them were not as enjoyable. Ron and Harry had spent the majority of the time traveling between the Burrow, Emerald Place and Diagon Alley.

Hermione's parents had decided that travelling to Italy these holidays was a fantastic idea, they were to spend 2 weeks visiting the country, seeing all the historical sites both magical and muggle

Katherine had spent her time catching up with friends and her Aunt and family, as with Anne there her parents were on their best behaviour and she wasn't expected to do any of the house work. Katherine had also occupied herself with her new hobby, which was sword fighting she had begun lessons at the beginning of the holidays training to use a katana; her teacher had been very impressed with her natural talent. She also had spent a great deal of time with Vinod, Katrina and Christine even taking them to Diagon Alley one time, they were extremely impressed. However she missed Ron Hermione and Harry especially, and was thankful for the fact that next week she would be going to stay at Emerald Place for a weeks were she had gotten them all to come to a friends 18th birthday party with her, Ron had been so fascinated that Hermione spent much of the night explain different muggle concepts to him then she returned home just before school began for the two weeks of holidays.

The street was very quiet just as if a silencing charm had been placed to silence all noise.

Katherine had discovered a very interesting loop hole in the law since she was fascinated with muggle law, Wizarding law also had sparked a particular interest as well.

One day when she was looking over the under Age Wizarding Act, she came across a very interesting section, about the use of magic for unlicensed wizards.

Apparently the section only guarded against spells cast with the use of a wand. Since she no longer needed a wand thanks to Dumbledore and Hermione's help with their tutoring and books found on their parts respectively she had become quiet skilled in her talents.

'Blindest Stillest magliana Airaest Totelest.' A spell she had found in the restricted section one night enabled her to bind the area from the perception that magic had been cast.

She walked up to the house, which had a golden four gleaming on the front door. It was around 9:00pm therefore the occupants were still awake, but the street itself was asleep.

Letting out a long deep breath she knocked on the door. A man who appeared to be in his mid forties opened the door.

"Yes?'

"Mr. Dursley, I am an acquaintance of your son...Dudley."

"Oh please come in."

"Thank you."

The man couldn't believe this, there was a young red head girl who appeared to be quiet beautiful here to see his son.

The young lady followed the ugly man into the hall way and into a large lounge room where sat what looked more like a pig then a teenage boy and his mother who was very thin and boney, the only resemblance that could be found was the pointed nose which they both shared.

"Vernon who is this?" the boney women asked.

"She says she is a friend of our sons."

"Well friend is rather a strong word more an acquaintance."

"I don't remember you." He stated through shoveling potato chips in the hole in the middle of his face.

"Sure you do... we met at my friends 18th. Sarah it was about 6 months ago. I was the one kicking everyone's butt at the pool table."

Dudley's eyes opened in fear. He remembered her she had arrived with his cousin; he had never told his parents what was she doing here? The first intelligent thought, which came to mind was 'this cant be good.'

"Maybe you would remember me better if I refreshed your memory; I was there with your cousin..." she then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley "your nephew." A menacing smile came over her face.

Mr. Dursley didn't know what to do... but he knew he had to get this freak out of his house.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Vernon bellowed

"Now is that anyway to treat a guest?"

He was not going to stand for this; he approached the young women ready to forcefully remove her from his house. Then she raised her arms.

"SIT DOWN." The three were forced across the room until all three occupied a small ugly green couch. 'These people have no taste.'

Uncle Vernon stated to spatter trying to get the words out. "Who...? How...? What...? Why...?" he finally said.

"Ah now what a good question, let me answer that I am Katherine Summers, how –well the wizarding act has a few loop holes, what – well I hope you really aren't' that stupid... I am a witch and why." Another menacing smiled passed her lips. "Well I was seeing this guy."

"But but..."

"Don't interrupt." She pointed a finger at Vernon and he went dead silent.

"Where was I, oh yeah I was seeing this guy – I hope you can guess who he was your nephew; Harry Potter and we had become quiet close over the last couple of months and five nights ago we were having a nice long talk about our past and I found out some very shocking facts about my boyfriends and his childhood."

The Dursley's looked shocked; could she really know, what was going to happen to them now.

"And the people, who inflicted this on him, oh don't look so scared... I am not going to kill you... that would be Sirius black who wanted to do that, rather I am here to see that it never happens again. Yes Vernon you have something to say."

"You freak get..."

"Now Now that is not very kind. See I am a person who doesn't like to be crossed and takes offence when someone else crosses my friends. Or in this case my boyfriend." She paused for effect. "Now I have been told that I have a very bad sense of humor and a temper to match my present hair colour. See I was not always a red head rather a brunette but I felt this colour suited me more... well we will see.... Now you hurt Harry so I think its time for a little pay back, I mean what is a crime without a punishment." Her eyes grew very cold now no humor just malice. "You beat and tortured your own flesh and blood and get away with it.... Not anymore.... If you ever come near Harry or anyone else that I care for tonight will be the least of your problems... I will promise you that; now for what I promised..." She let loss a fare range of curses, charms and transfiguration on the three seated in front of her; Scaring the shit out of them, which they fully deserved.

Arabella was walking back from a dinner party with a friend, and decided to use the floo in her house which she still owned but didn't use anymore since she had a bit to drink. When she felt the air still looking around she saw a blue flash, then a red strike of light coming form inside number four Pivate drive. She immediately with drew her wand and went over to the house she attempted to entire but was unable to break the locking spells around the house.

She ran home and through some powered into the fire after a few short words she with drew her head and moments later Albus Dumbledore stepped through the flames.

The two left the house and appeared outside number four Pivate drive.

The headmaster walked up to the door, lifted his wand from his cloak and whispered a number of unlocking charms.

"Who ever did this was quiet power full when they cast this charm." But the old man had seem many charms and broken even more did have a few tricks left. "Calaste numberous unlocked el residencst NOW!" The door sung open. The two people made their way inside preparing themselves for the worst, but nothing could prepare them for what they were faced with.

A young red haired woman stood yelling cursed while screaming at the family. "HOW COULD YOU... YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD... YOU EVER COME NEAR HIM AGAIN...."

Dumbledore was in shock she was doing this all without a wand he knew she had talent but not this much.

"MS SUMMERS" Dumbledore announced.

She stooped her hexing "stay where you are" she told them.

"Yes headmaster" she said sweetly which unenvied the two order members.

"What do you think you are doing?'

"What should have been done along time ago."

"You have no right."

"No I guess I don't but since no one else was up for the task it fell to me." She was going to be totally unreasonable.

"I must ask you to stop what you are doing and occupany me to Hogwarts. Now."

"No"

He was taken back at her response.

"I will not." She turned to face the family preparing for round two when Dumbledore shot a curse at her "Stupidfy".

A blue shield shimmered around the girl blocking the curse, he tried again he hadn't know that her shield had developed this far, as to be able to block curses that which she had not seen coming. Hoping it was not fully developed he tried a very old spell. "El shileatic defaccto now, stupidfy mayicus shochild." A green wave of magic hit the child and she fell to the ground." Dumbledore let out a breath which he had been holding. He turned to face his company.

"Arabella" would you please do me a favor and wipe the memories of the Dursley's of this incident."

"Of course what are you going to do with Katherine?'

"Have a long chat with her once she calms down. Please come by my office in the morning if you have time."

"Of course."

The headmaster floated the unconscious student over to the boarded up fireplace. "Remale" the boards disappeared. Throwing some floo powered into the now present flames he grabbed the girl's hand. "Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts Witch School of Wizardry" The two appeared in the fire place at the school.

Dumbledore floated the young girl over to a coach and lay her down. Then took residence behind his desk and begun the long process of waiting for the girl to wake up.

"Accio Wizardry legislation Young Wizards Act." The book floated over to the headmaster, where he begun the journey of searching for something or rather what is not there.

Hours later the two people had not changed their position. The only change, which could be found was that the large golden and red bird, which usually sat perched next to the headmaster's desk now sat on the arm rest of the couch above the sleeping girl's head.

The sleeping child which looked so innocent began to stir, no one would have guessed that only hours ago she had been a force to be reckoned with.

The lights were bright, she blinked to shut out the intrusion, opening her eyes slowly; 'where am I, I don't remember coming here, Oh shit it all coming back. I was at the Dursley's then Dumbledore arrived and oh shit could life get any worse.'

"Ms Summers?"

'yep apparently it can."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over with a truck, but I am good to go so I guess I will see you when school starts.' She attempted to get up swinging her legs over the couch however when she attempted to stand she was hit with a wave of dizziness, but she still processed to leave.

"Actually Katherine I wanted to talk to you."

"Umm yeah, sorry I have to go my parents are going to have a fit curfew was shit about three hours ago."

"Everything is fine; I have told you parents where you are."

"Well thanks see you later."

"SIT DOWN"

"Umm... But...

"NOW Ms Summers"

The young girl, sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Now I have a few questions I would like you to answer"

"Umm ok, so what do you want to know, I Guess I am not going to like the questions."

"Firstly I would like to know how you got round the Young Wizarding Act"

"Now if I told you that how would that be fun for me, you'd tell someone and I couldn't do it again." The fist smile passed her lips in hours.

"KATHERINE" his told was firm not angry like before. "I am more curious, and I promise that I will not inform anyone of what you tell me here." The phase held more meaning then an outsider to the conversation would be able to decipher.

Her eyes peered into his to see if what he was saying was the truth, she had been lied to so many times before that, that it seemed wrong that this time would be any different, why should she; what was different.

"You can trust me."

"And why do you think I would think otherwise."

"KATHERINE"

"Ok ok ... umm what do you want to know? Oh right you said something about loop holes."

"Loop holes... now I am intrigued."

"Ok page 215." She waved her hand and the book in front of the professor turned to the page described.

"I see you are becoming more confident with your abilities."

"Umm... yeah its becoming easier... what you are looking at is the under age wizarding act and the rules regarding the use of magic by underage wizards and witches. Read section 15 subsection (iv) about half way down."

"_Any underage wizard is prohibited from doing magic with their wand outside of the school year. Unless under specific circumstances listed under subsection (xxxvii_). I don't see

"If you read the words carefully it say the words "magic with a wand."

"Ah I see the loop hole now."

"I guess the minister never considered that a person underage could do wandless magic."

"So how did you discover this loop hole as you put it?"

"Well I have always loved the Law and now that I am apart of this world as well I thought that it couldn't hurt to know it as well."

"Well I have to say that you did very well to spot that. And I am surprised that the minister never considered your circumstances therefore never set up the correct senses to deal with it.'

"It really wasn't that hard when you know what you are looking of, but I have the feeling that my legal studies skills are not what the bulk of this conversation is going to be about."

"You are correct, but before we get into the rest of that I have one more question I would like to ask you; what was the spell you used around the Dursley's house and why."

"Umm ...ok I found a spell about two months ago, which makes the area around a particular object numb. Meaning it is impossible to detect magic that is used. Except like everything the loop hole is that you can still see the magic itself. The reason behind it I would have thought was simple I figured that their were wards around number four Pivate drive, which alerted you to the use of magic, other then the ones that the ministry had put in place."

"A fair assumption and you were correct. But where did you find such a spell. I am most sure that none of the tests you have access to contain that type of magic." He's tone was not harsh, but there was no twinkle in his eyes anymore.

"Well...I found it in a book... and if you permit me sir that is all I will say on the matter."

"Very well, I can how you say... live with that."

"Ok cool...so I guess here comes the lecture."

"Yes and No ... now I would like you to tell me what you were doing at the Dursley's tonight."

"Well you saw, I was doing what should have been done in last year's holidays."

"Ms Summers, I will not accept that answer, so I ask the question again."

"And I will say the same thing."

"Katherine!!"

"Yes?"

"Please give me and answer to the question I have asked."

"I can't!"

"And why is that."

"Because the answer you want is not the answer I can tell." She covered her mouth, she had said too much, 'stupid idiot.' She was standing now and walked over to Fawks and began to stroke the bird gently.

"And why is that?"

"Headmaster please!! Will you just punish me and leave me it at that."

"I can't punish you as you have not broken and school rules and the ministry legislation is out of my hands. But I would still like to know."

"Headmaster, have you ever had things in your past that you never wanted to tell anyone."

"Yes I believe we all do."

"Then you know that, memories can be triggered things we would rather forget that we buried so deep can resurface and the wounds reappear."

"Sadly my dear I do."

"Then would you please respect my wishes."

"Child... in this world there are may burdens, which one must carry and sadly yours have come to early in life but I wish I could help you and the only way to do that is if you tell me your past."

Silence filled the room. This was broken by a very soft long note released by the phoenix; it filled the air creating a claming effect.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

"Yes my dear, anything you tell me, I will not tell a soul you have my word."

The girl released a long deep breath and begun to tell the story of one of the wounds she thought had sealed itself.

"I was living in Australia at the time. I met a girl when I was about six, she moved into the house next to me. She had such a strong personality she always spoke her mind, she was kind. We soon became best friend almost what you would call sisters. One day we were out ridding our bikes down to the milk bar because it was a hot day, so we went to get a can of soft drink. When I through her drink the sleeve of her top rose up to reveal a very large dark fresh bruise the size of a adults hand. So I guess you can tell where this is going."

Dumbledore sat still daring not to interrupt the talk.

"I asked her what had happened... I was still young and I didn't understand not yet anyway. She explained firstly that she had knocked her arm against the table last evening. Well of course I believed her, Jillian had never lied to me, and I never thought she would. But later that day I spotted a bruise, which was fading around her neck; it was a sickening brown colour. It's strange how I can remember that, I tried to push it out of my mind for so long.

She paused, 'I will not cry aging not in front of him, its to weak it will only result in your downfall.' She thought to herself; minutes later after finding the will to compose herself she continued.

"The bruise was from fingers rapped around my friend's neck. This time I mad her recount what had happened in detail. Can you imagine an eight year old listening to her best friend tell about the nightmare in, which she lived. Her step father had lost his job about two months ago and had taken to drinking constantly, thus when the night fell and he felt particular sorry for himself or something had gone wrong he would take it out on her, and just her. He never touched her mother or his own kids. You see umm ... Jillian was not his own daughter rather his step daughter. So after she had finished I asked her what her mother would do and she said nothing she didn't know. She was always out or busy with the younger children, and never saw the bruised due to her long hair and cloths she wore because it was winter. I then asked her if she would tell anyone, she said no and would not listen to reason, then making me promises I would not say a world ever were begun to discuss plans on helping her stay way from her father William. So for the next few weeks Jillian basically lived at my house or me at hers because it was the school holidays. But then everything went to hell summer ended and the school year was fast approaching therefore our plan become useless. The first week everything went fine. Jillian came to school and nothing had happened. But then Jillian started missing school. I came to see if she was ok her mother said she was sick and couldn't see anyone. That Friday she came back to school she told me what had happened and how her left arm was in a cast she told her mum she had fallen off the swing set. During lunch that day she was really quiet so we went away form the group we usually hanged with and went to an empty part of the yard she told me that her mum and siblings were going away this weekend to the beach but because of her arm she had to stay home with her step father. I said that she could spend the weekend at my place all she had to do was get through the night because mum and dad were going to dinner so I and to stay with my grandparents."

A single tear fell she dismissed it and continued.

"That night when I got home there were ambulances and police cars surrounded her house. I ran over to see, but I knew what had happened before I had even reached the letterbox. They wheeled out a small gurney with a body bag on it. My sister was dead; her stepfather had hit her with a vase and a piece had lodged itself in her brain killing her instantly. He was convicted of murder in the first degree and is still in prison. It was my fault I kept my dumb promises and it killed her, now do you see why tonight had to be done?"

The headmaster sat still absorbing the information he had just found out. The child standing before him; if you could call her that had lived though one of the most horrific experiences alone; he now understood her better why she kept her life private and her feelings inside her past was something most couldn't understand. Even he was not qualified to lecture her now.

"Katherine there is nothing to say words cant express what you have shared with me but it was not your fault that you friend died, you were only eight and therefore still so very young. But the Dursley's are not Jillian's parents."

"NO they are worst, the got away with a crime when William was punished for his and as I am; I have to live with myself... they received no punishment but rather enjoyed it William was at least drunk at the time they were of a sound mind. And still noting was done."

"I see you point but... you love the law and therefore I assume you respect it as well." She nodded. "Well what would happen if we went around punishing those who we thought guilty despite if that this may be the case. We would have chaos. Therefore we cannot play judge, jury and execution.

"I have heard your point but this issue I will not renounce my actions there are some crimes that should never be forgotten.

"I see Ms Summers, then I have no choice but to respect your decision but I will add that if you ever commit any more offences like tonight I will be forced to inform the Ministry. But tonight I shall not... the Dursley's don't remember what has happened and there are only three people who know the truth that I myself, Mrs Black and you and that is how it will stay."

"Yes headmaster, thank you for everything."

"You are welcome my dear, but I don't believe you will not be getting off that easily, when I informed your parents that you were in Little Willington."

She shuttered for she knew what was coming.

"I believe you father said you were grounded for sneaking out of the house."

"I guess that was to be expected sorry for the lie about curfew."

"That is quiet alright my dear now I believe that the hour is quit late you may stay here tonight in your house and tomorrow morning after breakfast, which is at 8:00am I will take you home."

"Thank you again professor. Goodnight."

The girl left for bed while the headmaster sat and thought on the events. He defiantly only seen a small window into this girl's world and he was determined to find out more, if she would let him.

'It seemed so strange she had promised her self long ago to never tell anyone about what had happened. The halls of Hogwarts seemed so familiar but yet it was as if I was seeing them for the first time. The pictures which usually said hello as a student walked by but yet today they murmur and muttered behind me. Yet I cant hear them, even though they are right behind me it seems as if they are miles away leaving me alone with my thoughts. Though which I wished I could block out. Memories resurfacing with emotions that I would rather keep buried. I remember the night as clear as it if had just happened the screams from her mother, the trolley with the small body of my friend on it. My parents pulling me away from their house and dragging me back to ours. I cried so hard that night that I thought it would never stop. Then I stopped and I promised myself that I would never cry again, another promises I broke to my friend it seems that I am unable to keep my promises what good am I then.'

I reached the porthole that lay in front of Gryffindor entrance; "Loyalty". The Portrait swung open. The fat lay way talking I did hear what. I made my way up to my bed; yet it wasn't really. My thoughts were running away from each other. I have to make them stop I hope sleep will bring some peace. I lay down but the thoughts kept playing as if a movie that never ended closing my eyes only brought the imagers to life.

"I am so sorry I should have done something." I don't know what time I feel asleep between my tears and the apologies but even sleep could not save me from my memories or guilt it was my fault and now I see it even more clearly then. I have to get out right out of here.

The sun rose over the horizon and the darkness that engulfed the castle slowly melted away revealing a castle that was hidden form the muggle world.

About an hour later a strong beam of light found its way though the open window in what would be the seventh year girls dormitory; settling on the face of the sleeping girl.

She turned over restlessly trying to hide from the light but soon found it to be no use, though her pillow over her had in once last attempt seemed to work; for a while anyway. A small owl soon flew in the window carrying a paper, the bird dropped the paper on the night stand and waited t be paid. It was obvious to the bird that he was not getting paid anytime soon if he just sat there and waited so he begun to wake the sleeping customer.

"Come on that's not fair, what do you want...oh I guess you want to be paid."

"_Hoot Hoot_"

"Ok" She pulled out five knuts and placed them in the bag hitched to the foot of the owl.

She was finally awake now there was no hope of going back to sleep. She had fallen asleep in her jeans and t-shirt not a great combination but since she had no other option available.

Her watch said 7:15am therefore she had 45 minutes before breakfast. Harry had always said the best medicine to clear a person's head was to fly as high as possible.

She soared high above the ground she had borrowed a broom from the broom shed.

The time passed quickly and before long it was time to leave the comfort of the sky and leave for the great hall for breakfast. So she replaced the broom in the broom shed and left the comfort of the Quidditch pitch.

The house tables had been removed from the Great hall and now were a long table similar to the teachers table but slightly larger to accommodate any quests that might drop in during the holiday periods.

"Ah Ms Summers how your morning flight was, please come and have a seat." He quested to a empty chair next to Hagrid.

"Fine, thank you." It was creepy how much Dumbledore knew about his students now times.

So conversation passed pleasantly between the few teachers which stayed behind during the summer holidays; these included Filch, Hagrid, Dumbledore, it seemed all the rest had either gone home for the summer holidays or decided not to attend breakfast this morning.

What was considerately strange about the meal was that during the entire time, no one asked what Katherine was doing in the castle. 'Must be the headmasters doing.'

So the meal ended and it was time for the conversation which would not at all be pleasant to have. So Dumbledore and Katherine made there was up to the headmasters office, neither specking till they were alone.

"Ms Summers I have been thinking about the events of your childhood you choose to share with me and I believe if you are willing to I know of someone who lived through nearly identical circumstances, and would be willing to talk with you. It way help."

"Thank you Headmaster but I shall be fine." 'I don't think he will just take that.' "But I shall keep it in mind." 'That should do it.'

"Well then I think that I should take you home now, are you ready."

"As ready as I shall ever be." 'And bring on the screaming parents.'

So the two disappeared within the fire, when Katherine arrived home she found out that she would be grounded for the rest of the holidays and most likely then next ones till she graduated.

TBC...

**An:** I know I said two weeks but I decided to do this instead of my essays for university... I know not a good thing but this chapter has been on my brain. :P:P:P

Now the house points competition is going again, the same rules apply for each review I get 10 points will go towards the house which you nominate. (Ps. Please please review I absolutely love getting them, they make me right more and faster. ;);):D:D)


	2. Using the wrong name

Chapter 2 – Using the wrong name.

When Dumbledore had escorted his student home, she was met with two extremely angry parents. Where she was promptly informed she was grounded for the rest of the holidays and very likely the next ones as well.

As her parents had yet to be informed of her ability to do wandless magic, only understanding from the note sent home to all parents that students were unable to do magic in the holidays, she was still able to escape her household prison, to visit her boyfriend.

Katherine's parents worked during the day most of the time and when they were home left her alone to herself in her room, leaving her plan her method of escape. She played the role of the angry daughter beautifully shutting herself up in her room, after three days she began to sneak out the window using magic to simulate her presences still in the room, by organically her radio would blare or her TV would turn on.

Sirius and Remus hadn't know about her being grounded so for the next week and a half should would sneak out ever morning and head into London by taxi – using her saving to pay for it would were now considerable depleted, and spend the day with Harry.

"You know I am going to miss this when we go back" said Harry.

"Miss what?"

"Being able to spend time with you like this by ourselves."

"Awww.. You know we wont have to give this up completely, I was speaking to Hermione on the phone a couple of days ago and she told be about this abandoned wing."

"I hope your suggesting what I think you are."

"Now what would that be Mr. Potter?"

Harry began to kiss her and nibble on her neck "something to that effect."

"Then I would say we are on the same wave length."

"One question how did Hermione find out about this place?"

"From Ron, who was told by Fred and George once they found out that ickle brother had finally got his act together and asked Hermione out." She smiled.

"Remind me to thank those four next time we see them, for such useful information, but now I think we should get back to were we were doing, what do you say?"

"Definitely." Katherine smirked and the two resumed their kissing.

Two weeks after her grounded her parents let her off, allowing her to go to Harry's 17th birthday party which Sirius insisted being thrown, where they had rented out a room at the leaky cauldron for the party. Where the entire 7th year class, many of the schools Quidditch players, most of Gryffindor house and a few students from other houses were invited. Harry received a mountain of gifts, and many hugs and kisses wishing him a happy birthday especially from his girlfriend Katherine.

And soon the holidays were over and the students were back again on the Hogwarts express, headed for another year of mystery and adventure as many of them headed to what would always be thought of as a home.

It was the Griffindors own person hell again. The last class for Friday was double potions. What was especially significant about this school inflicted tortured was Snape was always particular venomous due to the fact that he had just had a class with the first years.

The 7th yeah students filled in and took their respective seats in tables of twos with the Gryffindors seated on the left and Slytherins on the right.

"Now class today we will be making an especially complex potion – Veritaserum, can anyone tell me what this potion is used for?" Nearly every ones hand shot up in the class – including Neville Longbottom.

A small callous smile passed Snape's lips. "Longbottom lets see if you can get this right."

"Veritaserum – is a truth serum which is extremely powerful potion, its use is regulated but the magic of ministry and when administered incorrectly it can cause permanent damage."

Snape was shocked, the screw up actually had correctly done something in his class without help, he chose to ignore the answer and continue.

"Now will you all please get out your ingredients and begin the instruction are on the board." With a flick of his wand the knowledge regarding the potion appeared on the board.

Snape began to walk about the class, looking for his next victim. He located his target, 'the Summers's girl talking with Potter again.'

"Summers you should already be on the 4th step instead of the second, and if you had stopped talking you would be."

"I was just asking Harry a question about an ambiguous phrase on the board." She stood up to make her point. And the challenge had begun.

Snape was not going to let a student get the best of him.

"Katherine Therese Elizabeth Charlotte Summers sit down, before you receive detention for your behaviour."

She couldn't believe, had he just said what she though he had said. He had no right.

"You have no right to use that name where did you hear it?" Her breathing was slow and extremely heavy, it had slipped her mind that Snape had found this bit of information out in her first year at Hogwarts.

"I can call you what ever I want I am a teacher and you are a mere student, and for your information, your father was my informer. NOW... sit down and get back to work." He had hit a nerve just what he wanted.

"You have no right to use that name, and if you ever do so again..." She was cut off.

"I think you overestimate the power you hold within this classroom."

The rest of the student seemed to fade away, until the professor and the pupil, were the only two left in the room.

In mere seconds Katherine drew back her fist and punched Snape right in the nose. Effectively breaking it, the crack was heard by the entire class.

Serveus's head swag back with the force of the blow seconds after his head had rebounded. He drew his wand ready to hex the stupid student and through a simple hex. But she had already erected the familiar blue shield.

"CLASS DISMISSED" he yelled, "YOU come with me, now we are going to see the headmaster."

Katherine followed her professor to the familiar gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Wizz Fizz," as Snape hissed the password the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a spiraling staircase that led the way to the headmaster's office.

She let out a deep breath and the shield came down, fading into nothingness. The two proceeded up the stair case, neither looking particular at their best.

Snape had repaired his broken nose, but a slowly but surely two black eyes were appearing.

Katherine was still as pale as eve, but her eyes were still flashing with the furry she still felt.

Snape rapped on the door.

"Come in" a voice answered the call form behind the large and beautiful oak door.

The two people entered the headmaster's office.

"I want this girl, expelled Dumbledore for striking a teacher." Snape announced in his usual slimy voice.

The headmaster who was usually like a over grown teenager most of the time appeared very serious for one of the few occasions in his life.

"This is a very serious charge Serveus, are you sure?"

"Yes." His answer was quick and short and instantaneous.

"Very well Professor Snape, I shall speak with you later, maybe you should go and see Poppy."

Shape just sneered at the comment and left.

"Now, would you please explain to me the incident, which Professor Snape is threaten to have you expelled for."

The Gryffindor just sat there and looked at her Headmaster.

"Ms Summers, if you don't tell me, then you will not have the opportunity to have your side of the story told, this is not a game, but a very serious matter."

She looked at the headmaster as if considering her options. "Very well," as so she recounted what had occurred during her potions class.

(Flash back)

"_Summers you should already be on the 4th stop instead of the second, and if you had stopped talking you would be."_

"_I was just asking Harry a question about an ambiguous phrase on the board." She stood up to make her point. And the challenge had begun._

_Snape was not going to let a student get the best of him. _

"_Katherine, Therese, Charlotte, Elizabeth Summers sit down, before you receive a detention for your behaviour."_

_She couldn't believe, had he just said what she though he had said. He had no right._

"_You have no right to use that name where did you hear it." Her breathing was slow and extremely heavy._

"_I can call you what ever I want I am a teacher and you are a mere student, and for your information, your father was my informer. NOW sit down and get back to work." He had hit a nerve just what he wanted._

"_You have no right to use that name, and if you ever do so again..." She was cut off._

"_I think you overestimate the power you hold within this classroom."_

_The rest of the student seemed to fade away, until the professor and the pupil, where the only two left in the room. _

_In mere seconds Katherine drew back her fist and punched Snape right in the nose. Effectively breaking it, the crack was heard by the entire class._

_Serveus's head swag back with the force of the blow seconds after his head had rebounded. He drew his wand ready to hex the stupid student and through a simple hex. But she had already erected the familiar blue shield._

"_CLASS DISMISSED" he yelled, "YOU come with me, now we are going to see the headmaster."_

"I see thank you; you may return to you common room and please after dinner will you, come back here so that we may continue this conversation.

So she turned and left heading back to her common room, and maybe after tonight, her former home.

"I can't believe she did that!" Hermione stated.

"I know but you have to admit that Snape deserved it that it." Ron attempted to defend his friend in her absents.

The Portrait door swung open and inside stepped the girl that the whole school was buzzing about.

She made her way over to the corner that her friends occupied and mentally began to prepare her self for what was to come. She sat down then it bean.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?' Harry began.

"Snape wants me expelled and Dumbledore wants to see me after dinner."

"Ok, so are you going to tell us why you went off at that git? Hey I am not saying he didn't deserve it but what was so bad about what he said." Ron tried to defend his question.

So after releasing another deep breath, she began. "In my first year Snape and I struck a bargain, he would never called me what he said and in turn, I would refrain form doing a few things, which aren't important now."

"Ok, but I still don't see what the big deal is it was only a name. I mean I hate my full name but come on." Ron simple put it.

"The big deal as you put it is that only one person had the right to use that name and I can tell you it's not Snape." She spat out.

Harry decided it was time to step in before his girlfriend and best friend began to exchange blows.

"Ok, that enough it doesn't matter, what happen we just have go to figure out a way to stop you form begin expelled." Hermione had beaten Harry to the punch. He mouthed "thank you" to his best friend.

"I can't believe that Slimy git is getting of scott free he sent cures on you and everything."" Ron integrated once again.

"Ron I could kiss you, but Hermione would get Jealous, that is it."

"Huh?"

"Hermione do you know if there is a copy of the ministry legislation in the library regarding the conduct of teachers" she might have just found away to save her as again.

Hermione realized what her friend had just thought of and indeed kissed her boyfriend.

"Ok does someone mind telling us what's going on?' Harry questioned.

"Hermione you do it, you've had enough practice at explaining to them I have to go and get some parchment and ink." Katherine quickly ran up to her dormant.

"So what is she talking about 'mione?" Ron asked.

"You see when you said about the conduct of a teacher, there are strict rules and regulations that a teacher must follow, or charges could be brought up against a person. Snape's actions towards Katherine, most likely broke some of those charges."

"So by making a case against Snape, Katherine could bargain her way back into school."

"Exactly Harry."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "We wanna help then." They said in unison.

So the four of them went down to the library and buried themselves in large amounts of Wizarding Legislation.

"I think I have found it." Harry announced.

_No teacher shall be given way to conduct curses or attempt to conduct on students for the possible other then demonstrations related to that specific subject matter at the time. Punishment for breach of these rules is a class three punishment if charges are fund to be true._

After reading the passage Katherine kissed Harry, he had found her way to stay in school. She showed it to both Hermione and Ron. Everyone was so happy for her she was going to stay hopefully now she just had to present this new card to the faculty, and hope they took the bait.

The time seemed to pass quickly and before the Quartet realized it was time for Katherine to meet the headmaster in his office. They had checked out the relative material to show Dumbledore that was they in fact was saying was true. Now all they had to do was get him to think she was serious.

She entered the room and Snape and Dumbledore were waiting.

"Well since we're all are here, Professor Snape do you wish to proceed with your charges against Ms Summers relating to the incident within your 7th year potions class the afternoon."

"Yes."

"Very well Katherine is there anything you wish to say on your behave."

"Yes, since the professor is keen to proceed with the charges against be in this particular incident then I wish to do the same."

This shocked both teachers.

"What are you talking about?" Snape sneered.

"You mean you didn't know." So she handed them the book which contained the potion of writing relevant to these particular circumstances. They read the passage and stared blankly into space for the next few minutes. Of all the things to happen tonight this was defiantly had not been a consideration.

"Well I see we are presented with an interesting situation, am I assuming correctly that you Ms Summers will drop these charges against your professor if he is to do the same."

"Yes that is correct, Professor Snape, I can assure you that the entire 7th year Gryffindor Class is willing to back me up on this."

Snape had to admire the girl she was definitely smart, and 'should have been in Slytherin by all accounts, she knew how to make things work for her a noble quality'.

"It appears I have no choice in the matter does it." He was mad but not as mad as he should have been, maybe this girl had something to her after all. And he departed from the headmaster's office, leaving to seek solitude some where else.

"Well Katherine it appears you have avoided expulsion once again. You are very cleaver in your ways of doing so as well and if this had not been such a serious matter I even may have been assumed at the outcome. But let me warn you, you need to learn to control your temper. You only have so many chances in this life and you are soon running out."

She soon left the office and return to the common room, her friends had been extremely pleased for her but Dumbledore's last words kept lingering in her head.

TBC

Please R&R

It's really hard to write this story, when you don't think anyone is actually reading it.

Buffy Summers


	3. Relative Teaching

Chapter Three – Relative Teaching

The students had been given the Friday off, thus entitling them to a three day weekend, which the entire student body had no objections partaking in. Along with this a Hogsmead weekend had also been open to the students from third year and up. Now it was Monday morning and nobody wanted to be in the great hall, rather sleeping in their nice warm comfortable beds. However this was not going to happen.

Harry, Hermione, Katherine, and Ron where four such students. Eating very little of their breakfast rather still recovery from their weekend. They had spent the days in Hogmead, drinking lots of butter beer and stuffing themselves with large amounts of chocolate and sugar coated lollies.

Katherine had been holding her class of pumpkin juice when she noticed a brown tawny school owl fly towards her. It landed on the table in front of her and gave her a letter, before quickly flying off again.

_Dear Katherine, _

_I would like to inform you that your Aunt has accepted the Muggle studies teaching position, in an effort to quill your parents' fears about your education here. Please meet us in my office after breakfast the password is mars bars._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Once finishing the letter the glass she was holding exploded in her hand. However the pieces seemed to avoid hitting anyone as they flew through the air.

Ron had grabbed the letter and began to read it and laughed. Harry and Hermione tried to hide their mirth also. If looks could kill; all three would be dead already. Katherine couldn't be more pissed; she didn't need to be babysat.

* * *

Anne Black the new muggle studies teacher and Katherine Summers's Aunt had agreed to take up the position as Muggle studies teachers at Hogwarts as a favour to her sister. As well as this, when she had learned about Hogwarts in Katherine's 1st year she had always wanted to visit, this would now give her an opportunity to see the world, which effected so much of her nieces life.

She was being escorted to the headmaster's office by the Potions Master Severus Snape. 'He would look absolute glorious with a smile instead of a sneer. And in jeans hmmm..., I definitely need to get him in jeans' she thought to her self. 'I mean a black t-shirt and a pair of dirty jeans and a good shampoo and he would ..... Ok back to the task at hand, headmaster, school teaching job.... Potions master later.' She let out a deep sigh and continued to follow the man leading her.

"We are here, say mars bars to the gargoyle and follow the stairs to the door."

"Thank you very much Severus."

He only sneered at her and left. She fought so hard to hold her laughter in, however a few giggles couldn't be fought off and escaped. If he had heard her he didn't acknowledge it, as he made his way back through the long hallways of the castle.

"Well this seems crazy talking to a statue however after the ghosts, the talking pictures I guess this isn't so strange. Mars Bars."

The stone gargoyle moved away from the wall, which opened to reveal a stair case, which led to a large oak door she knocked and entered. She found her self in the strangest room she could imagine yes it was an office but it was surrounded with silver trinkets and sleeping portraits lined the walls and behind the desk sat and old man in blue and silver robes with a pointed hat resting on his head. If he didn't look like those she had already seen she would have sworn he was still in his pyjamas.

"Good morning headmaster."

"Ah Miss Black good morning I hope you didn't have to much trouble navigating your way around the castle."

"Well at first, however I was lucky enough to come across your Potions Master, who graciously showed me the way to your office."

"Well that was lucky indeed, now before Katherine arrives I just wanted to go over a few things with you about Hogwarts, your class and the kind of subject matter in, which the muggle studies class I hope will foster."

The two began to talk, and the headmaster out laid the basic ideas that he hoped the muggle studies class would achieve. Which as luck would have it were the concepts that Anne had also stirred her thinking towards after receiving the letter from the headmaster earlier that year.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in Ms Summers."

"Hello sir." Katherine glanced at her Aunt then she sat down refusing to speak with the person who was sent here to chaperone her movements.

"Now Katherine I thought it would be wise to have this meeting between your Aunt and I so that the three of us could try to work out some of the concerns that you might have about being taught by your aunt."

"Headmaster there is nothing I have to say."

"Professor if I may would you mine, if I spoke with my niece for a few minutes?"

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and left his office. He had lived many years and he found it best that when two women had a problem with each other it was best for them to sort it out for themselves. 'I wonder what Minerva is up to.' He pondered as he tugged on his beard and dug into his pocket where he found a lemon drop. "This day is looking up." He smiled and swept through the hallways in search of Minerva McGonagall.

"Katherine?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. I'll see you in class." She walked towards the door and left slamming it on her way out.

"I just can't seem to do anything right anymore can I?" she slumped down in her chair and put her had in her hands.

* * *

After the meeting with her new boss and niece which hadn't gone so well. She had headed straight down to bed. The next morning had occurred and after finding her way to the Great Hall she took up a seat between Minerva McGonagall and Serveus Snape.

"Hello Severus how are you?" she smiled at the man who had captured her attention so quickly.

"Pleasant." He said without feeling.

He did not further the conversation but continued to eat his breakfast.

She couldn't help but smile. 'This is going to be a challenge, but I'm definitely up it. ' she continued to eat her breakfast while her mind wonder along different lines as to how to get the Potions Master to lighten up and have some fun.

"Ms Black?" enquired the transfiguration teacher.

"Anne, Professor I hate to be called. Ms Black, especially by those I hope I could be friends with."

"Very well, and you must call me Minerva, I should warn you that our Potions Mater does not respond well to human companionship." She tried to hold in a laugh at the thought of Severus living a life other then that of solitude.

"Well, he will have to change cos if it takes me my entire life I shall see a smile on that mans' face. Excuses me Minerva I have some things to do before my first class."

"I know where your niece gets her persistence from" she smiled at the new teacher as the women left the room. Despite the idea she thought it would be good for the two to get together Anne black could definitely bring some happiness to the man she had known since he was a child who always seemed to find more pleasure in his own company, hopefully soon he would realise just what he was missing.

Anne had just moved from her seat when the headmaster stood.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I would like you to introduce you to our new muggle studies teacher. Whose class shall now be compulsory. Long at Hogwarts have we misunderstood those how don't process the gift of magic, which is our great loss. However I hope to rectify this."

The Slytherins didn't look to happy about this as their mumbling could be heard throughout the hall.

"Now Professor Black if you...."

"Albus she has left already." McGonagall whispered. It seemed that Anne had quickly slipped out just before the headmaster has asked her to speak.

He smiled. "Well it seems she has already left... enjoy your breakfast and I hope you enjoy your classes with your new teacher." New timetables were handed out through out the room which allowed for the change in curriculum.

* * *

Anne's first class had been Gryffindor and Slytherin, which had been an interesting experience to say the least. Her niece however had not seemed to have calmed downed from the night before and continued to stare at her as if she had herself pronounced death to the entire magical world.

"Good afternoon class, Ms Summers could you please stay behind."

"Whatever."

"Would you meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Do I have to? Because I do have a fair amount of homework and I wanted to watch the Quidditch practice."

"What do you think?"

"Fine. Where?"

"My room same time as it would be served in the Great Hall." She gave the directions to her niece and let her leave.

* * *

Dinner had been an awful affair to put it madly

"Katherine please talk to me."

"Why? I don't have anything to say."

"I don't want this to come between us."

"Well you come here to baby-sit me... what did you think was going to happen I would welcome you with arms open and embrass the concept." She played with the food that was still left on her plate she had not been very hungry since she had been given the news.

"You where always good with words." Anne glared. "You know I am not just here to settle your mother's fears, I really wanted to come, and I miss you."

"It's just...."

And the pair talked for the next couple hours until they finally reached an agreement. It would be purely a professorial relationship when school matters where concerned and Anne would try to stay out of Katherine's personal life as much as possible, however they would spend Sunday nights having a family dinner together.

* * *

Anne's time at Hogwarts had started off less then perfect however she was settling into her classes and her relationship with her niece was better. She had been persistence with Severus however nothing had changed yet.

One month later it had been decided that another Hogsmead weekend would take place and Serveus Snape and Anne Black had been placed on student watch duty that day together, as with the war, it was decided that two teachers should be present in the village with the students.

The teachers quarters where located in a separate part of the school which had stayed a very well guarded secret for one reason, students like the Weasley twins existed.

Anne's had five rooms, a bathroom, an office, a kitchen, a lounge, a guest room and a master bedroom. The wardrobe was full with both muggle and wizard style clothes.

"What should I wear, I mean it's a school thing, but it's the weekend. Geeze, why did I have to get picked for this?" Anne whined to herself as she dug through her closest. "Stuff it I'm always in wizarding robes for once I'm going to go in jeans and a t-shirt." She dug through her wardrobe till she located the perfect outfit it was a pair of tight fitting dirty jeans and a black halter. After changing and putting on her makeup and doing her hair, she made her way down to the Entrance Hall where she was to meet up with Severus and the students who wished to go down to the village.

Walking down through the corridors of Hogwarts Anne received some interesting comments from the male portraits indicating their definitely approval of her outfit. 'I'm not dressed that badly am I meaning it's not like this is out of the usual for a muggle... geeze I hope things don't go this badly when I get down stairs.'

It seemed everyone was already waiting for her downstairs, which was shocking seeing as it was a Saturday and it had only just gone 11am.

"Ok I'm sorry I'm late everyone, lets get this started Professor Snape do you have the list of everyone that is coming with us." She looked towards the man who hadn't turned around yet but rather was busy telling some third years off.

Professor Snape turned around and stoped. 'Bloody hell ... what is she wearing.' His colleague who he couldn't take his eyes off was dressed if extremely tight jeans that accented her ass and a black top which was tied around her neck and cut low enough to emphasis her cleavage without being distasteful. Her brown hair was down and hung around her shoulders which contrasted her pale skin which she shared with her niece. 'My god... say something, you fool before she knows you are staring at her.' "Yes Ms Black I have it shall we go." He quickly said and turned away to avoid looking at her. He had hoped she hadn't noticed that he had been admiring her and that the harshness of his tone would reinforce that.

'Bloody hell I new I should have worn my robes, damn it I always wear the wrong thing... Grr.' "Alright let's get going." The students began to head towards the village, leaving the two professors to talk.

"Severus I know we have been working together for sometime now and I don't know very much about you, what does you say we get to know each other a bit better?"

"Ms Black, you will find that you are not alone in this fact as you are aware by know or at least have been informed I am not the most social person."

"Stop calling me Ms Black I'm the same age as you and my name is Anne."

"Anne."

"See now that didn't hurt did it. And as for the antisocial behaviour, I'm sure if you tried you might find that it passes the time quicker when people have conversations. What literature do you like?"

"I prefer the classics."

"Really that's wonderful, I also have a passion for them which is your favourite?"

* * *

Harry, Hermione Ron and Katherine had agreered to meet Sirius and Remus for a butter beer that day. However while they were there, they saw Snape and Anne enter the pub. Both seemed to be in a very interesting conversation Katherine even swore she saw Snape smile and fight a laugh. 'I can't believe she's wearing that, I mean she looks like me, damn I wish I could change my clothes.' She was also dressing in a similar style with the same jeans on and instead of a halter top she wore a black singlet top her denim jacket draped over her chair.

"Harry who's the beautiful lady with our dear git of a Potions Master, who bares a striking resemblance to our dear Katherine."

"My aunt" mumbled Katherine.

"Huh?"

"It's my aunt. Your cousin! She's teaching at Hogwart to keep an eye on me especially after the thing with Serveus." She said shortly.

"Oh. Remus why didn't you tell me?"

"Padfoot I didn't know that a new addition to our staff was something you wished to be informed of."

Sirius glared at Remus.

* * *

She had finally got him to agree to come and have a drink with her and after many forced questions and answers on both their parts they found they did share a variety of similar interests especially their tastes in music and literature, finding that they both shared a passion for the muggle classics.

"Serveus how would you like to come with me and get dinner sometime?"

Finding that he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough and in part he didn't really want to find one either he agreed. "Alright"

"That's great do you like Italian, Indian or Chinese?"

* * *

Katherine, Ron Harry and Hermione had heard the conversation and were all thoroughly against the idea that Severus Snape had a date the idea was inconceivable to all, especially with Katherine's aunt.

"I think my life is over" Katherine mumbled.

"Just think what if they hit it off Kath, and then our dear Potions Master becomes you uncle" said Ron with a smirk.

"Oh god... I'm going to get you... you just bloody put it out there." So she stood up and promptly chased Ron outside, once she caught up with him and extracted her revenge she came in quietly and sat back down. Ron soon followed wearing hair, which strangely looked similar to that of Severus Snape as he sat down everyone burst into laughter.

"Ron I would have thought with your mum and sister you would have now learned when not to tangle with a lady."

"Shut up Sirius." And the table once again burst into laughter.

The five looked over at the table once more to find Anne leaning forward to kiss Severus Snape. And it happened; the two professors had just kissed.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick, someone tells me this isn't happening?" Katherine said while trying not to hyperventilate and vomit.

TBC

Wytilthanks for the review I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story. The start is a bit so and its really just a stage for the next half but I promise things will get far more interesting and events more expanded on in further chapters.

Auntarctic thanks for the review I always love getting them, even if I know you have already read the work. You're a great beta thanks again. And shall forever be a mystery.


	4. A Night of Excitement and Mourning

Chapter 4 – A Night of Excitement and Mourning

Remus sat in his office staring out the window, tomorrow night was the full moon and Professor Snape had supplied him with the Wolfbrane Potion for the past week.

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

"Lupin, your potion."

"Ah, thank you Professor Snape."

"There is no need to thank me Lupin, I would rather make you the potion as to the headmaster's insistence then see the children of the establishment devoured by you on one of you nightly walks through the forest." After making his snide comments Snape turned and left, leaving Remus to stew over his condition once again.

Remus drank the potion and his face grew pale, half due to the foul and bitter taste of the potion and the other reason behind his sudden complexion change was the thoughts and memories of his Hogwarts years which were filled with such strong possibilities of such occurrences. It was a sad thought for Remus, that Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail would never run free together again. Remus's mind flashed to different images of the four friends running through the forest together. At that stage of his life the wolf may have been in control but a small part of Remus still remember bits and pieces of their monthly escapades into the forest and surrounding areas.

The fire behind Remus roared to life and out of the green flames the head of Sirius Black came through pulling him from his current mind trial.

"Moony, you know putting a French password on your floo is really cruel I had to ring Arabella before I could pronounce the thing enough so that it would let me in."

"Well if anything Padfoot it gave you a excuse to call your fiancée."

"True very true and what an interesting conversation it was" Sirius winked at his friend.

"You haven't changed, it seems the 16-year-old Padfoot still in habits your mind."

"Hey!" Sirius hadn't notice that Remus looked paler then usual before his transformation. however now he studied his friend closely.

"Remus step back I'm coming through."

"And why is that - ?" however before he had completed the sentence the head of Sirius Black had been withdrawn. And moments later stood Sirius Black prankster and holder of the most detentions, stood in the flesh once again within Hogwarts walls.

"Moony now are you going to fess up and tell me what's wrong or are we going to play pick on Padfoot some more before we get to there reason you look like Nearly Headless Nick."

"Nothing gets by you does it my old friend" he smiled. "I'm just getting old there is nothing else."

"We're not old Moony we have just gained a very large range of experiences and knowledge thought out our years."

"True. However Padfoot you may not be old, but I…. that is a different story." They both paused, Remus's condition took a heavy toll on his life, not only financially did it effect his life on the other hand by the having to transform each month his life span was shortened, the grey hair that now mixed significantly in with the brown was a constant reminder to the two of this.

"Mr. Padfoot respectfully requests that Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail run together tomorrow night."

"Mr. Moony is not sure; he thinks it might be safer for all if he locks himself in his room, for the evening."

Sirius glanced into his friends grey eyes, and he saw the worry and fear that he would hurt someone; however it had not been their yesterday. Therefore he wondered what event had occurred to lay such fear in his friends mind.

"What has changed Remus? You didn't feel like this yesterday."

"I've just been thinking about how careless we were in our school days."

"Snivellus!!!" Sirius growled. He knew that would be the only person to bring up such topics and cause Remus to worry so.

"Padfoot don't jump to conclusions" Remus tried to pacify his friend.

"I'm right and you can't lie to a fellow Marauder and you know it. I swear that man has some nerve."

"Padfoot please."

"No Moony, I shall be back." And Sirius walked out of the office and down towards the dungeons in search of a prat.

Remus sat in his chair, he was tired it was one day till his transformation, and he wasn't able to teach classes, and grading papers was becoming too much. Now this Remus decided Padfoot and Severus could handle themselves, he was going back to bed.

He pulled himself out of the chair and held onto the large desk for as long as possible as he moved along the room, to the fire place, usually he would walk to corridors till he reached his room, which was located in the teachers wing, however he was to tried.

He threw a dash of floo powder into the flames and stepped inside. A accomplishing a floo landing, which would rival Harry's he picked himself up and dusted himself off, before dragging his tired body to bed, not bothering to remove his robes he lay down and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius stormed down the familiar corridors, he reached the potions master's office and rudely knocked and before awaiting a reply stormed into the office.

"Black, get out of my office."

"What did you say to Remus?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You are mistaken Snivellus. You need to find a more use full outlet for your time rather then tormenting your students and men who have never done anything to you. If I didn't know you were dating Katherine's aunt I'd tell you to go and get laid. Leave Remus along he doesn't need your snide remarks and sneers." As Sirius had said his peace he turned promptly and left the dark and dank office of the old school rival.

Making his way down towards Remus office, he found it to be empty, thinking that his old friend had been called away on some type of professor duty. He through some floo powder in the fames and struck his head through calling Peter Pettigrew Ministry of Magic, Games and Leisure department deputy head's office.

"Sirius?"

"Wormtail, tomorrow night is the full moon, do you have any plans as Moony needs our company."

"Of course I'll be there. Meet at the shake like old times?"

"Yep."

"How's Remus?"

"It's been a hard month and Snivellus's little comments haven't helped….He's getting old Peter."

"Padfoot don't think about it."

They said their farewells neither wanted to dwell too much on the issue of Remus's health, which had always hung over their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus spent the day leading up to the full moon in his chambers, unable to find the strength to leave, he had the house elves bring up his meals yet his stomach wouldn't allow him to eat more then a few bits.

Arabella had come by in the morning. However she had only stayed a few moments as she could tell Remus wasn't up for visitors at the current time.

Harry, Katherine, Ron and Hermione had also stopped by in the morning but they had left and not come in at the insistence of Madam Pomfrey, which Remus was grateful for, as children and these children in particular do not need to see such things. Harry had seen Remus in similar states as he did live with him however between the Marauders and Arabella; Remus worst days had been shaded from Harry. He may be the boys godfather in all but legality, and therefore the instinct to protect the cub of the pack was even stronger.

A loud knock at the door drew Remus from his thoughts.

"Come in." The door opened and he looked up,"Hello Severus."

"Lupin I have brought the last of your potion."

"Thank you."

Severus stepped through the room and stood next to the bed so that Remus would be able to reach the potion, without having to get out of bed. He handed the glass to Remus who's hands where shaking as he grasped it, needing two hands to bring the goblet to his lips. Snape had considered speaking about his little conversation he has had with Black yesterday, however he culled his tongue at the condition of the sickly man, who's skin was pale and only one or two shade off being translucent, his skin looked stretched as his butter scraped over to much toast.

"Do you need anything Lupin?" despite it all he wasn't a _completely_ cruel man.

This sudden bout of kindness had startled Remus for a mire moment, "no thank you."

Snape gave a curt nod before leaving.

Remus fall asleep, and the remaining time quickly spent itself before the moon would rise. Another knock at the door sounded, however this was different from the earlier, if it was possible it sounded more full of energy, and friendlier.

"Come in Padfoot."

Sirius and Peter entered the room to find Remus still in bed. "Moony you're still in bed, and I thought you said I was the slack one. Oh well time for you to get up you're going to have company tonight. So we must be off to the shack."

Peter decided to say anything as how was feeling was just plain stupid so he settled for a comforting smile at his old friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sirius and Peter helped Remus across the grounds, to the tunnel beneath the weeping willow; in a large window, which looked over the grounds the shadow of a dark figure stood looking over at the three friends. The twinkle in his eyes gleamed at the image. 'If you must bare this curse my boy, I'm happy that you are not alone.' Flawks soft trill filled the air. "Yes Flawks, I should get back to my corespondents, it seems the paper work at Hogwarts is never ending." He took his place behind the desk, and took quill to parchment once again.

As the moon rose high in the sky, illuminating the stars; a large howl escaped on the midnight air. Causing the headmaster to lift his head, and see three animals escape the confines of the weeping willow and head for the forest.

"Have fun, boys the forest is your playground." He smiled and once again bowed his head and went back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night flew quickly for three friends as they roamed the forest. Despite the fun they were having as the night drew to a close, their minds drifted to the missing member of their party, and their hearts fell. Prongs the missing member of their pack had long since disappeared however the ache in their hearts left by their fallen brethren was still as fresh as the day the hole was made. Before drawn the three returned to the Sherking Shack.

When the sun rose to sound the being of the new day, Sirius and Peter helped Remus back to the hospital wing, his body frail from the night before. Making their way across the grounds before the rest of the school was awake. It was now common knowledge of Remus's condition however out of respect for the Professor very little of the student population mentioned it, which all was thankful for.

"Madam Pomfrey." Peter called out into the hospital wing.

"Ah yes, Mr Black Mr Pettigrew yes, bring him over here please." So they helped their friend into the last bed on the left side of the hospital wing, which lay beneath the windows facing the ground. The bed had long been clamed by Remus, after his many nights in here.

One night the three friends had snuck into the wing to keep their friend company and craved his name in the first plank under the top left hand corner of the mattress. "Remus J. Lupin"

"Now off with you boys, you can come back later however now as you know Remus needs his rest."

The two men weren't going to argue, that it was inappropriate for her to treat the two over 30 year old men as students still. However as the matron bustled off to take care of her patient they remembered how she had taken care of the three all through out their school year, and realised she had shown more affection then it was necessary towards the four trouble makers. She wasn't just Madam Pomfrey the school nurse, she was more like a second mother figure to them and therefore they could only smile at her fussing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arabella arrived just before morning classes were to commence. "Poppy, how is he?"

"With rest he will be fine."

She smiled at the old witch and moved to the bedside of her friend who was reading another book. "Bella what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were. And thought you may like some company on the walk back to your room." She kissed him of the forehead hello, before taking up residence in the chair next to his bed.

"Well thank you my dear, however it seems I am once again the prisoner of our dear Poppy."

"Ah I'm sure I can get her to release you, as the girlfriend of Sirius Black, I 've learned a few tricks and charms along the way." She winked before heading off to find Madam Pomfrey.

Remus gave a quiet chuckle to himself, for Sirius and Bella were truly made for each other.

Despite Remus's surprise Arabella had succussed in her efforts to get Remus, released the two had walked back to Remus chambers making it back in time before classes began.

It took three days for Remus to recover enough before he was able to begin classes again. Sirius had taken over for those three days, taking time off his Auror duties to help out. However Remus was soon back to work again, trying to unteach the students the word Snivellus.

_TBC_


	5. An unexpected meeting of minds

Chapter 5 – An unexpected meeting of minds

Classes had returned to normal following the week after the full moon, Professor Lupin had come back to work, and Sirius Black's position within the castle was once again being a resident guest of Professor Figg. Consequently the Slytherins no longer were subject to an abundant lost of house points each Defence Against the Darks class.

The first Quidditch match was set for the following weekend, which meant everyone term was forced to practice, damn the weather conditions. The first match scheduled would be Ravenclaw verus Hufflepuff, followed by Gryffindor verus Slytherin the following weekend. Quidditch matches were not normally scheduled so close together however it was necessary as there would be a break over Halloween due to the war.

* * *

Breakfast in the great hall was always an dynamic event, especially since three previous students where now housed under the same roof. Professors Snape, Lupin and Black, however Professor Black's tenuior only extended to the three days each month Professor Lupin was incapable of teaching. Didn't do much to hide there childhood animosity towards each other.

Sirius and Serveus were continentally sending quick snide marks at each other and just yesterday two bread rolls sailed across the breakfast table each coming from apposing directions.

The men, who were thirty-seven-years old, were promptly taken to the headmaster's office accompanied by Remus Lupin. Sirius and Serveus received two nights detention with Remus for there childlike behaviour and were told "gentlemen it's time the two of you put this childish venditor aside or I will finally let Mr. Finch bring back his old punishments for you two… and I believe I have sufficient incentive for him as I'm sure you both remember the mess left in the great hall regarding your seventh year final prank against the each of you."

"What about Moony this isn't fair" Sirius whined, causing a chuckle from the old headmaster.

"Remus has seen fit to act his age unlike the two of you."

Serveus looked appalled at the idea of Remus being responsible for his punishment.

"Now I want the two of you to shake hands and GROW UP or you shall find my wrath come down upon you like the tonne of bricks you deserve." The headmaster scowled at his former students as he was tired of a war that should have ended long ago when a new war was swiftly approaching there own door step. He once again stared at the two guilty parties, "Dismissed."

As Black and Snape left the room he gave a quick sly wink at Remus, as he followed the other two out of the room he returned the gestor with a coy smile.

* * *

Once all three had returned to the great hall for their remaining breakfast meals, an eerie silent fell over the hall, which had once been filled with the voice of teenagers and adults alike was now, nothing but stillness. The air seemed to stop moving and all life through the room seemed to stand still. The teachers all reached for their wands along with half the school populace.

BANG

A firer cracker sounded however it seemed ten times louder, and then a burst of sparks of all the colours of the rainbow filled the air.

Then the entire male population of the Slytherin house jumped up of their table, and as music filled the air and they began to do the Full Monty lead by their head of house. The entire student population were laughing uncontrollable while being totally horrified. As t-shirts and pants flew through the air, which was now filled with cheers and whistles of approval, as some of the Slytherin's happened to please the female population of Hogwarts. The boys however were finding it very hard to stay seated, as their laughter threatened to force them onto the floor in a fit like state.

Now all the Slytherin men were down to their underwear and everyone was shocked at was going to happen next. The Air filled with flyers and a large banner appeared above the staff table.

Proclaiming;

'_WWW now found at two great locations invites you to celebrate the Halloween season with some tasty treats to use on your friends, family, and enemies._

_If you liked what u saw today …. U ain't seen nothing yet!'_

With the flyers proclaim similar statements along with location advice.

Many of the teachers where laughing hysterically by this point; Minerva and Remus were fighting a losing battle in their attempts to tame their own bursts of mirth. With there hands covering there mouths and their heads down they looked the most guilty of all especially when a snort came from Minerva's direction.

Snape frustration and embarrassment was showing in his cheeks, which where a very dark red colour which stood even more vibrantly due to his pale complexion.

"WEASLEYS…. I'M GOING TO HANG YOU FROM MY DUNGEONS AND USES YOUR ENTRAILS AS POTION INGREDIENTS" Snape shouted at the top of his lungs to no one in particular then stormed out of the great hall in his black silk boxers leaving his robes behind in the hands of Professor Sprout, as she had caught them during the festivities. His storming body was followed by half his house who quickly made there was out of the schools view in search for warmer clothing options.

* * *

After breakfast a meeting of the order of the phoenix was scheduled to discuss Voldemort's latest plans as for some time he had been very quiet which began to unnerve a few people.

"Serveus if you please, what is your latest news?

"After last years attempted capture of Potter and Summers, the Dark Lord has been trying to regain his numbers in followers and I'm am sad to report his numbers have grown to what they were before if not larger."

"I see, thank you Serveus, and is there any new information on muggle attacks to be planed?"

"Not that I know off."

"Very well as was only a matter of time before Voldemort regains his full numbers my belief is that this time he will not hesitate this time to come after more public targets."

"Hogwarts?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Yes I believe so Molly. That is why I was hoping Sirius, as you spend most of your time now at Hogwarts and have an amount of knowledge regarding the structure of the castle that many could not attest to, that you would take up the position as security within the school."

Sirius smirked "I can't think of a place I would rather be." And he turned his smiled to Serveus and was met with an impressive scowl.

"Sirius!" Remus whispered harshly.

"Serveus also, I wanted to know if you had been able to discover more regard the plans of your godson?" asked Dumbledore.

"Draco's plans for the future are very clear to me now, last night he came into my office, and told me his father has disowned him as he has refused to take the Dark Mark."

"Do you know the reason for his sudden change in heart?"

"I would rather not say at the moment; however I will assure you that Draco has fully committed himself to the light side and refuses to join Voldemort."

"Will Mr. Malfoy be staying with you?"

"Yes, Draco will now be under my care."

* * *

Curfew had been enforced three hours prior and the only students left roaming the hall where those that had slipped out of their common room for a rendezvous with someone, the Astronomy Tower and by the lake were popular stops.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Katherine had crept into the cellar of Honeydukes for a night at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was use to finding the occasional group of students, which would sneak out of the school for a butter beer on a date. She didn't bother to say anything as it was a clear understanding by those that came as long as they left the pub before midnight and were back at school she didn't mind. It was healthy in her mind for students to do such things.

"I guess we better be getting back" said Hermione. Glancing at her watch it was already 11:30pm and it would take them sometime before they could make it back to the common room even with the Marauder's Map.

"Mione… I don't really feel like going to bed just yet. What do you say we gather these boys up and head for the lake?" asked Katherine.

Ron and Harry's faces broke into identical grins; Harry kissed Katherine on the neck, as the boys went to settle the tab for the evening.

Making there way back through the secret passage in the sweet shop's cellar, using the Marauder's Map they narrowly avoided an encounter with Mrs. Norris while exiting the one-eyed old crone's hump as the boys seemed to be distracted with their girlfriends they couldn't wait till they got to the lake, then the couples would spilt up for some time alone.

"Alright Harry hand over the Map I don't think your minds really paying any attention to it anyway and I don't really fancy explaining myself to McGonagall tonight" stated Katherine.

"Hmm alright…. but how is it you expect me to pay attention to the map when your dressed like that?" He smirked and began to kiss her neck.

She let out a soft giggle and glanced down at the Map and found that if they didn't leave soon Filch would catch them as he was in the next corridor heading their way.

"Come on you two" said Ron and the four quickly made their way outside only having to hide in a closet once when McGonagall had snuck up on them.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry Hermione, but you got to admit that was really close."

"Ok, that's getting to close, boys together behind Katherine and I, none of us are paying attention and its going to get us caught if where not careful" said Hermione.

Thankfully the four made it outside escaping any more dramas. Splitting up the couples went off in different directions promising to meet up in an hour so they could return to the common room.

* * *

Snape and Sirius had had detention with Moony that night, forced to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest picking potion ingredients, currently resulting in both being covered in several slimes and fungi.

"So Snape, what would you have done if Remus hadn't made us pick these ingredients?"

"Next student detention I imagine."

After spending five hours together in some of the most disgusting parts of the forest, neither two had the inclination or energy to continue their animosities tonight. "I'm going down to the lake to wash this stuff off before it starts breeding on me, what do you say?"

"Black, despite all this evening I would not consider this evening a bonding experience" sneering he walked off.

"Prat." Sirius said behind Snape's back

* * *

Remus sat grading second year papers on the Cornish pixies however not concentrating and continually having to reread sentences. He was worried he had expected Serveus and Sirius back over an hour ago. Maybe he had been wrong to send them into the forest together. So he rushed off down the halls of Hogwarts out towards the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had found a beautiful spot underneath a large willow tree. "Mione, you ever thought about what were going to do after school?"

"Of course Ron, haven't you I mean that's what NEWT's are for, to get us into what you want to do next. You're really….."

Ron cut her off just before she began another lecture "Hermione, I didn't mean it like that calm down …. All I meant is directly after, like a holiday or something."

"Oh… not really."

"Well… I was thinking we could … I mean if you wanted to… I …."

"Oh Ron that's an amazing idea I loved to…" Hermione leaned over and the pair began to kiss again, an activity so commonly undertaking underneath the particular willow tree.

* * *

"Kathy, what are you feeling at the moment?"

"Hmm….happy. How about you?"

"Same… wish we could stay this way, freeze the moment and forget about everything else; Voldemort…Hogwarts and everybody else and we could just sit here forever just like this."

"Mmm" Katherine leaned over and kissed Harry seconding his statement. "Just for tonight we'll forget."

* * *

"Serveus, I had thought you and Sirius would be back over an hour ago."

"Lupin, relax the mutt is fine he's down by the lake." sneered Serveus.

"Thank you" Remus decided that it would take to much effort to comment on Snape's remarks.

* * *

"Padfoot?"

"Moony, come in its beautiful."

"No thanks, I was just going to take a walk round the lake if you care to join me."

"Hmmm… yeah why not I'm sure Padfoot could use a walk." Sirius jumped out of the lake and turned into Padfoot shaking stray water from his coat onto Remus.

"Padfoot cut that out, or we'll have to get you fixed."

"Yelp!" and Sirius promptly sat down on the ground.

Remus laughed and started his walk along the lake.

A distance shadow caught Remus's eye, "Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped still and waited for Remus to approach, the pair moved slowly forward, as they moved forward the shadow became two figures.

"Ron, Hermione! What are you doing out here?"

"Bark Bark!"

"Umm well you see Remus…" Hermione stuttered while blushing.

"How is it you got out here without … where's the Map?" Remus asked realization dawning on him.

"Well you see, Remus it's umm…. we don't have it….." muttered Ron.

"Hermione?"

"Well … you see Harry's got it… and…"

"Let me guess he's some where along here."

"What?" said Sirius who and quickly transformed from Padfoot.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"You two come with us" Remus said sternly.

"I'll kill him" muttered Sirius.

Walking along the banks edge they came to a small grassy opening between the trees, another shadow appeared and as the group got closer the shapes took more form.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Sirius?" Harry called back in surprise.

"Katherine Summers!"

"Remus?"

"Oh crap" Katherine and Harry said together,

Untangling themselves from each other they quickly straightened their robes and made their way over to the group.

"You four are coming with us." Said Remus.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something however refrained when he was given a menacing glare from Sirius.

* * *

Back in Remus's office, the adults where livid; not for the fact the boys where spending time with their girlfriends, however that they were out of the castle.

"Harry, there's a war on and your sneaking out of the castle are you crazy?" Sirius yelled.

"Well … umm…"

"Promise us you four won't go out like that again."

Each of them looked down at their shoes; they were each thinking about The Three Broomsticks.

"I want the four of you off to bed now" said Remus

"Yes Remus" they chorused and left.

"Sirius, maybe giving him the Map wasn't a good idea."

"Don't be stupid Moony course it was, however we have bigger problems, did you see him with Kath…?"

"Yeah…"

"Moony old pal will you do me a favour?…"

"Absolutely not … I know what you're going to ask and no way… that's your job."

"Oh come on you know James meant for you to be a Godfather too."

"No you're giving Harry_ the talk_…."

"Moony please?" Sirius begged.

TBC


	6. A little extra help

**Hello all, yes i know i have been absent for a large period of time, and i know you have been patiently waiting for updates so here it is. Furthermore thankyou all for you lovely reviews i have enjoyed them all and they were the only thing that got me through my serve case of writer's block. Yes i know you probably think this is all completely fiction but guess what it can last for ages, however hopefuly we have seen the last of it and now lets get on with the show. Please enjoy my dears and let me know what you think if you have some time.**

Reposted due to spelling errors, hopefully i have fixed most of them any others i'm sorry about.

**Chapter 6 - A little extra help**

Remus and Sirius had left a note for Harry to meet them after dinner, in Sirius's private chamber. Harry found awaiting him was a newly opened bottle of 12 year old scotch sitting on the coffee table, which sat beside two empty shot glasses. Harry curiously glanced from his guardians to the scotch bottle and wondered what was going on. The nervous energy which was radiating off the two men chocked the air, so Harry quickly took a seat and waited for the apocalypse to begin.

"Well umm…. Harry after last week, Remus and I believe that we should have a _talk_."

"Umm… you guys this…"

"Now Harry let me finish, you have no idea how hard this is…."

"Sirius, Remus please there's…"

"Harry, let Sirius finish." Harry slumped back down into the leather couch defeated; he had tried and failed miserably.

"Alright so…. Harry. Girls, and boys well, you see, now that you're of age…. you need to be thinking about things more carefully…." Sirius's face had turned a distinctive shade of beat red, accompanied by large beads of sweet, which had perched themselves on his forehead.

"Harry, what Sirius is trying to say is that, actions have consequences and that now you're getting fairly serious with Kath you need to be well informed about sex."

Harry abruptly rose to his feet with his hands raised "WHOA hold on… you guys I know all about sex. Furthermore Kath and I are no where near that …. this, is totally unnecessary. I've been well inform so you don't need to worry."

"Huh. What? How?" blubbered out Sirius completely shocked and slightly relieved by the statement.

"Harry I doubt that you have been correctly informed. When we were your age, we believed the same thing, however unknown to us we were missing large pieces of information" said Remus trying to sound as un-teacherish as possible.

"Well you see" Harry began to blush. "Fred and George kind, of filled Ron and I in about this stuff in our fourth year."

Sirius and Remus raised and eyebrow, and glanced at each other then smiled. "Well it looks like I owe those boys a beer" Sirius smiled completely relieved.

"Sirius, you can't possibly be trying to sleek out of your responsibilities."

"Remus its okay let Sirius 'sleek' away I've heard all I need to know, and I _can_ always come to you guys if I need any more information."

Sirius looked pleased with the idea, however Remus wasn't completely sold. "If you have any questions we are here, and I _want_ you to take us up on that" said Remus trying to stress his point.

Sirius wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and thanked Merlin for the Weasley twins.

* * *

It was Halloween once again and all the Gryffindors and most of the other houses had gone home for the holidays. This school vacation had been established in the first war, where a weeks' break would be given to the students over the Halloween holidays, allowing them go to home to see their families. This custom had been once again, reintroduced into Hogwarts in light of the constant attacks being published in the prophet. 

Katherine had spent all of the afternoon walking around the castle, as the tower was to quiet without anyone there. Ron had gone home along with Ginny to The Burrow; Hermione was somewhere in France, and Harry had left with Sirius, Remus and Arabella, to spend the holiday at Black Manor. They had extended the invitation to her; however she had declined not wanting to intrude. Anne had also left, as she had to see to some matters regarding her house and her statues in the muggle world, so she was alone in Gryffindor Tower.

To be one of the few students left in the castle left her with a depressing gloom that sat in the pit of her stomach. 'I wish my family were like regular people,' she thought to herself. Not noticing where her feet seem to be carrying her, she realised she had made her way down the passage way, that lead to the dark and depressing dungeons of the school. "_Great just the place I want to be_" she said sarcastically to herself.

Seizures began to race through her body, causing uncontrollable twitching and shaking. As a result she sank down to the cold hard ground resting her vibrating back against the wall as she began to cough.

* * *

Snape had been busy grading first year papers and decided that instead of calling for the house elves he would give himself a break and make his way down to The Great Hall for dinner. 

It was surprising to Severus how one person in his life could change him so much. Since Anne was present in his life he found that much of the darkness that he had lived with for so long was now fading away. And now that she was away on business for the holidays he actually missed her presence, Draco was still present at the school and he made every effort to see the boy as much as possible. However as much as he enjoyed spending time with Draco he missed her snide remarks to him when he was being an ass and the way she was not afraid of him as others appeared to be.

As he walked down the corridor, on his daily visit to the Slytherin dungeons, he looked down to see a buddle of robes in the corner. As he moved forward he discovered that the robes were shivering, he stepped closer and moved them away from the face of their occupants; to find Katherine Summers in the midst of a seizure.

"Katherine, what's wrong? Why hasn't the potion worked?" Despite his connection with her Aunt, he found that the child wasn't as bad as he first believed. He had joined Anne and Katherine on occasion over the last couple of months for Sunday night dinner, and over the course of the time he had gotten to know her better.

"Allergic-" she coughed "- to the worm root"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you idiot child?" the question had not come out as harsh as the words alone strung together would appear. They were laced with concern and only the slightest hints of anger and frustration.

"…. Had enough to worry about…" she stuttered as she looked up to him with her large watering eyes. Usually he found that like the headmaster, they contained a slight spark within them, though at present it had disappeared and was replaced by a dim light surrounded in pain.

He bent down and picked the girl off the ground, she was light in his arms. He may not have looked it but under his black attire he was quiet strong.

"What are you doing put me down I don't need your help" she tried to come across with her usually strength and self reliance. However the power and edge to her words were lost underneath the quivering of her voice.

"I beg to differ you do, and I'm going to help you. Now hush child and just accept there is nothing you can do to change the situation." He brought her into his private chambers, laying her down on his bed.

The room was decorated in the traditional English style, with wood as a feature in the décor, painted in blue, red and green which surprised her, and not in green and silver which was the general consensus of the school population.

"Now wait here while I call Madam Pomfrey"

She didn't have much choice she was too sick to move, so she nodded her head which was the best she could to signal her willingness to comply at present.

He quickly through the floo powder into the fire, and stuck his head into the flames and called for Madam Pomfrey; who quickly arrived through the flames and began to hover over the child waving her wand and muttering to herself.

"She will have to stay here; she really can not be moved not with that fever and those seizures. Do you mind taking care of her?"

"No just tell me what you need me to do" Severus said quickly.

For the next two days he barely left her side, she was delirious with fever most of the time and at some point he had to hold her down, due to the severity of the seizures.

* * *

On the third day she woke, she was in her pyjamas, having a faint memory of Madam Pomfrey helping her into them. She looked around and found Professor Snape asleep in the chair next to her bed. Placing a blanket over him to ensure he would not get cold, she left to go to the tower where she could look after herself. She had been sick before and she preferred not to burden anyone with it. The walked up to the tower was slow as she was still weak and had an extremely high fever. 

The night passed and Severus awoke furious that Katherine had left. He had tried to get Madam Pomfrey to return the girl from Gryffindor tower, but she was dealing with another patient and could not spear the time to leave him as he had contracted a serve case of dragon pox.

Professor Snape had had enough; he feared what kind of trouble the girl might be in alone in the tower, so he left to find Professor McGonagall as it was clear that Poppy was not going to help. Snape quickly located the teacher in her office, "Minerva, I need the password for the Gryffindor tower" he said in his usually voice, from his tone no one would realise that he feared for the child's life.

"Why?"

"Katherine Summers has not been seen since early morning, and for the passed two days has been sick and in my care, until she left after I had fallen asleep last evening. I think there could be something seriously wrong at this time of her departure she had an extremely high fever and was experiencing seizures."

Minerva quickly rose for her chair "Alright lets go" and quickly the two departed and made their way up the portrait of the Fat Lady.

It was unusual that another teacher would enter the common room of a house, other then the head of house or the headmaster. So the two teachers were further delayed by a rather annoying conversation with the Fat Lady; who had to be briefed on the situation before she would allow Professor Snape to enter the common room.

They found Katherine with a high fever passed out in a chair in the common room with her cat meowing at her feet. Severus picked the adolescent up in his arms and followed by her familiar and Professor McGonagall made his way quickly to the hospital wing.

She spent the rest of the week in the hospital wing, wards placed over the exits to ensure she did not leave again, and accompanied by Severus who sat in a chair watching over the girl.

During this time Anne was unable to be contacted, as two days before the incident she had sent an owl, saying that she would be a few days longer and the headmaster agreed to find a replacement for her. Sirius had agree, even through he had been brought up in a pureblood wizard family; with the lesson plans already prepared and his small but useful knowledge of the Muggle world, it was decided that he would be a find choice. But the true reason why Sirius was given the position was, with the occurrence of the second war Albus believed he needed teachers whose trust he held unquestionable, thus Sirius became Professor Black for the next week.

On the Friday of the students return, Albus called a meeting of the Trio, Sirius and Remus in his office where he explained the situation about the Katherine and how they would need to transfer her to St Mungos if she didn't improve by Monday as Madam Pomfrey was not equipped to handle this case.

The Trio had been refused entrance into the hospital wing; however Sirius and Remus had been granted permission but were given strict instructions not to disturb Madam Pomfrey's patient. The girl was pale and lay with a high fever. Severus woke when they entered; and informed them what had occurred over the past few days.

As they continued to talk the headmaster and others went down for the welcome back feast, while Sirius, Severus and Remus remained and talked about what had happened while they had been away.

Charlotte still sat on her human's chest, looking at her face she couldn't be moved despite all attempts and would lash out at anyone if they tried to do so.

* * *

Filch came racing down the corridors with Mrs Norris at his heels catching up with the Headmaster before he reached the Great Hall. 

"Headmaster there are twelve centaurs which are approaching the building, what do you want me to do."

"Angus please help the staff make sure that all the students are in their towers and do not attempt to stop the centaurs; as it is only proper that we speak with them."

* * *

The centaurs entered the school and the twelve of them made their way though the school and up to the hospital wing. 

"We are here to collect the child, as you are unable to care for her and we are" spoke Madam Xcel . It was an event to be marked in history, never before had the leader of the centaurs left the forest, however now she stood in the middle of the hospital wing, surrounded by eleven of the herds finest guards.

"There is no way you are taking her," hissed Snape.

Severus, Sirius and Remus withdrew their wands and turned them on the group.

Dumbledore drew himself up and approached the guard. "Madam Xcel it is a pleasure to see you here. May I inquire as to why you have left the safety of the forest to come to our school?" he bowed as a sign of respect which was returned.

"This child is as much ours to protect as yours, and presently you seem incapable of doing so. Thus we have decided to take the child and care for her as we are able to help her, so please stand aside,"

"Madam I am sure you have the best intensions but Miss Summers is a student at this school and therefore must remain here" replied Albus.

"We will not discuss this. You Albus Dumbledore have always been on good terms with us, but we will be taking the child." She gave a slight flick of her wrist and the guards withdrew their arrows and bows.

The teaching staff were shocked at the display. One of the centaurs moved forward, and Snape pushed his wand into its chest. "You are not taking her" he faced morphed into his most frighting scowl; it also was one of grim determination.

"You are mistaken we will be taking her even if it is by force, do not start a battle that is unnecessary" said Madam Xcel. Fawkes appeared in the room flying through one of the open windows and landed on the centaur's shoulders as if siding with it. "Albus Dumbledore you know what the prophecy is. You have been informed by this phoenix what she will be able to do; we will be able to help her in ways you can not."

"Severus stand down" said Albus.

"You have to be kidding" Sirius Black shouted he couldn't believe what he was being told. Dumbledore was actually going to let them remove a sick child from the school.

"No I am perfectly serious, they are right"

"No Albus you can't let them" said Severus "I won't let you."

"Nor will I" said Sirius moving to stand with Severus Snape

A centaur from the rear of the group moved forward and scooped the girl into its arms and another took the cat. They left with the finally remarks. "She will be safe and bought back once she is well again we promises."

"How could you Albus we will never see her again" Sirius shouted.

"I believe they were telling the truth, and you don't know everything, I believe it is time I informed you about Katherine's density. If you three will join me in my office, we can talk more freely there away from prying ears." He smiled and glanced towards the large oak doors of the hospital wing.

* * *

Once all the men had taken there seats they awaited the headmaster's elaborations on his earlier statements. 

"Lemon drop anyone?"

"Headmaster…"

"Severus, all in good time."

"Now, now where were we… oh right of course. Remus, Sirius and Severus I do believe it is time you learnt the truth about our Miss Summers. In her first year I received a very interesting information about Miss Summers."

"Yes Headmaster we have heard the prophecy" said Remus

"Ahh yes my dear Remus you have heard the prophecy. However I was previewed to a little more information by our dear Fawkes shortly after our Miss Summers first started Hogwarts." He flicked his wand and a booming voice filled the air.

'The Phoenix child, as you have named her, will have powers over all beasts, and will thus be protected by them. She is as important to us as she is to you. Her full talents will only emerge in time and she will be the one to help the greatest enemy of your enemy be destroyed. Much is lost and much can not be told about the child for fear of its life. But as the prophecies of Merlin tell she will be as unique in your world as in ours. My old friend. She must be kept safe, neither our, nor your world can so this alone it is only together that she will be safe.'

"Albus?" spoke Remus.

"Remus, I honestly believe that we have nothing to fear and Miss Summers will return in due time once she is well again. "

"Albus you cant honestly believe she will be safe."

"I do Severus."

The conversation continued well into the night it was finally agreed that if Katherine had not returned in three days a search would begin to make sure of her safety.

* * *

The next two weeks passed with many attempts being made to determine the nature of Katherine's health however each search had been fruitless, even the Marauder's Map could not find her. 

The next night Katherine was escorted back up to the castle by four centaurs and her familiar, as soon as she had reached the top of the castle steps, Albus Dumbledore was standing waiting for her.

"Child I see you have returned to us, I trust you are well?"

"I am sir, thankyou."

"Good, Good, now if you please would you join me in my office for a cup of tea, and maybe I could hear about you adventures in the forest of the past couple of weeks?" he said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled with the same twinkle and followed the Headmaster through the castle where she spent the next hour telling the Professor what little she remember about her time with the centaurs.


End file.
